1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to organic nitroaromatics, and more specifically to a thermally stable booster explosive and process for manufacture of the explosive.
2. General Background
A booster explosive is a material with sensitivity intermediate between a primary explosive and a main-charge explosive. It is used to transmit and augment the detonation reaction of the primary. The thermal stability is important because of their use in areas where high temperatures are encountered.
Hexanitrostilbene, an organic nitroaromatic abbreviated as HNS and also called hexanitrodiphenylethylene, is a heat resistant explosive that is commonly used in deep well charges found in the oil field or in applications requiring the explosive to withstand significant temperatures before initiation. The chemical formula is C6H2(NO2)3. HNS is made in type I and type II and grades A and B. The difference between type I and type II is primarily the particle size. The particle size of type I is 1–5 microns. The particle size of type II is 100–300 microns. HNS has a uniquely small critical diameter of 0.020 inch. It is relatively insensitive to heat, spark, impact, and friction, yet it finds wide use as a heat resistant booster charge for military applications.
Known booster explosives such as 2,4,6-trinitro-N-methylaniline, tetryl have certain shortcomings such as less than desirable thermal stability.